<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Hale by Mellow (SweetCandy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426777">Doctor Hale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow'>Mellow (SweetCandy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Hale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Developing Relationship, Doctor Peter Hale, Falling In Love, Good Peter Hale, Good Uncle Peter Hale, Hurt Erica, M/M, Minor Violence, Sane Peter Hale, Trolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/Mellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody had at least one kink, Stiles was sure of that. And in the modern day with the internet at hand, everybody had access to discover new kinks or find other people who shared a certain fantasy. Stiles had a weakness for hands. Strong, elegant hands, veins shining through light skin and tendons forming a mouth-watering pattern across forearms slightly dusted with hair. He could get hard just looking at a nice pair of hands and that was the precise reason why Peter Hale was the bane of his existence. Because Peter’s hands were just about perfect. </p>
<p>_<br/>Or: Stiles has a weakness for Peter's hands, but he's not yet desperate enough to fall in love with a previously homicidal maniac just because he has nice fingers. At least until he finds out about Peter's life before the fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Hale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>695</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doctor Hale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this Doctor!Peter idea stuck in my head for a while and today I felt like I needed to write it down. I have a lot of unfinished projects I know, so I probably shouldn't write this, but oh well.</p>
<p>I'm currently working on new chapters, continuations while also finishing my very own book (yay) so I'm super busy. Also, I had a bad case of writers block when it came to Steter recently so that didn't help.</p>
<p>I'll be honest, this isn't my best work, but it's also not my worst and maybe there are people out there who'll enjoy it.</p>
<p>(Also, a little disclaimer, I have ZERO medical knowledge, except for some basic stuff everybody knows and the things we learn during the first aid class everybody has to take when getting their drivers license. I used google for this fic so please don't think that anything written or said in this fic is proper medical knowledge. And if you're a doctor/nurse/medical student or in nursing school, please don't hate me if some of the terms or the procedures I described are entirely wrong.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody had at least one kink, Stiles was sure of that. And in the modern day with the internet at hand, everybody had access to discover new kinks or find other people who shared a certain fantasy. Isaac had an authority kink; Derek was into necks, probably a werewolf thing; Erica liked control; Boyd had an obsession with hair, his gaze would become dark and heavy whenever Erica put her hair up into a ponytail and Stiles had once caught them making out, with Boyd’s nose and fingers buried in Erica’s golden curls; Peter was probably into manhandling, biting and dominance and Scott… well Scott was such a softy that even vanilla sex was a kink for him.</p>
<p>Stiles…. Stiles had a weakness for hands. Strong, elegant hands, veins shining through light skin and tendons forming a mouth-watering pattern across forearms slightly dusted with hair. He could get hard just looking at a nice pair of hands and that was the precise reason why Peter Hale was the bane of his existence. Because Peter’s hands were just about perfect. The only thing that kept Stiles from being turned on was the fact that he knew just how much violence these hands had committed.</p>
<p>At least until he found out that Peter hadn’t used his fingers to harm people. If anything, he had done the exact opposite.</p><hr/>
<p>They didn’t know about the trolls. There hadn’t been any signs of their presence in the preserve and a troll in Northern America was a rarity, never mind two of them since trolls were usually solitary creatures.</p>
<p>Stiles hadn’t been with the pack, when they encountered them. He had been at the newly built Hale house, preparing the dinner with Peter, who had been bullied into cooking all pack meals because he was by far the best chef in the pack. Everything had been calm, they had bickered as usual and Stiles had almost coaxed Peter into letting him try the brownie batter, because Peter had a soft spot for the pack and spoiled them with backed sweets on a daily basis.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the back door had been thrown open and the wolves stumbled in, pale and in disarray, looking nothing like they had finished the scenting lesson Derek had wanted to teach them and were now eager for food. Isaac’s pale skin was covered with blood from a nasty head wound that was still not fully healed, Boyd was limping, dragging his left leg behind with an odd angle to it, Scott was cradling his arm against his chest and Stiles knew that he had dislocated it, but worst of all was Erica. She was unconscious, blood tickling from her mouth and Derek, the only one without any visible injuries, was carrying her limp body, panic written all over his face.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Stiles dropped the spoon he had wanted to dip into the tempting brownie batter and stumbled over to where Derek was still holding her.</p>
<p>“There were trolls…” The alpha sounded dazed, and Stiles heart sank. Derek never sounded dazed, not in situations like these. He had sounded dazed the one time the pack had thrown him a small surprise party for his birthday, with only the pack, the Sheriff and Melissa there, but this time he didn’t just sound dazed, he sounded helpless.</p>
<p>“What happened, Derek?” This time it was Peter who asked and when Derek’s eyes glanced up, he looked scared out of his mind.</p>
<p>“A troll grabbed her and threw her against a tree. Peter, I heard her spine snap.” His voice cracked, but Stiles didn’t understand. Why was he scared? If Erica was human Stiles could understand his worry, but her supernatural healing factor should take care of every broken bone without a problem.</p>
<p>But Peter seemed to understand, because he reacted quickly.</p>
<p>“Don’t move her too much. Put her in a recovery position, we have to keep her airways open. Isaac, you need to support her upper leg and Boyd, you have to hold her head and steady it, so the spine is straight. Derek, try to take just enough of her pain that she won’t start moving once she gains consciousness. And be prepared to keep her still just in case she tries to.” Peter ordered and turned to Stiles, while they positioned Erica on the large dining room table. “Stiles, there’s a drawer under the window seat in my study. Inside, you should find a large leather bag. I need you to bring it to me.” He said and the human quickly nodded.</p>
<p>Peter’s study was on the second floor and overlooked the spectacular view of the backyard, the preserve and the small river running close to the house. The walls were covered with books, there was a beautiful window seat and a huge desk right in the middle and Stiles absolutely loved it. It was connected to his own study, which Derek had explained was necessary because Peter and Stiles were both pack advisors and while they worked well together, their idea of a good working space was entirely different. And Derek didn’t want to risk his uncle having another manic episode because Stiles was eating while researching or because the human simply couldn’t sit still.</p>
<p>Stiles sprinted up the stairs and into the study. He pushed the plush pillows off the window seat and opened it, revealing thick textbooks, folders and the large leather bag. He grabbed the handle and quickly took it, not caring about closing the drawer again. When he raced back into the kitchen, Erica was laying on the table, firmly secured in place by the wolves but still unconscious. Peter was standing at her back, his claws slicing through her clothes to reveal her back.</p>
<p>Even through her skin, Stiles could see that Erica’s spine wasn’t straight and instead twisted in a way it definitely shouldn’t be. Stiles handed him the bag and Peter rummaged through it, pulling out flasks, needles and…scalpels? It looked like this bag held all instruments a surgeon could ask for.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Stiles asked nervously, as he watched Peter pull out something that looked like a scalpel.</p>
<p>“She has at least one broken vertebra and if we’re unlucky, she has a spinal cord injury and could be paralyzed. We can’t take her to a hospital to get her properly checked out, all I can do is keep her still until she wakes up, so I can perform an ASIA exam. I would prefer to keep her like this until she wakes up, but if I don’t interfere, her spine won’t heal properly and if we need to break it again, the chances of paralysation increase drastically.” Peter explained, while he wiped a grabbed more instruments from the bag. They were all wrapped to keep the sterile.</p>
<p>“Werewolves can be paralyzed?” Stiles stomach dropped and he felt numb with fear.</p>
<p>“Yes. To start the healing process, nerves have to send an impulse to the brain. If they’re damaged they can’t send the impulse. We might have better healing abilities, but our basic anatomy is identical to the one of a human.” The older Hale glanced at him. “I’ll have to cut her back open. It’ll be graphic and I don’t want to have to worry about you cracking your skull open on the coffee table. Take care of Scott’s shoulder, I need him to have two working hands so he can assist me. Hopefully he learned enough from being Deaton’s assistant.”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded and quickly left the dining room and joined Scott in the living room. His best friend was pale and still cradling his arm.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Stiles asked and Scott nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Can you hold my shoulder so I can pop it back in? I want to help Peter.” That sentence in itself would’ve made Stiles chuckle on a normal day because Scott and Peter working together was still a new development, but today he just did as Scott told him and grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time a shoulder had to be popped back in, because werewolves played rough, so it barely took more than a couple of seconds before Scott’s arm was back to normal and fully healed. The beta mumbled a quick thanks, before he went to join the rest to help out Erica. Stiles followed him, just in time to see Peter put a scalpel to Erica’s back. He quickly rounded the table to take Boyd’s place, because he had trouble holding Erica’s head still while his leg tried to heal.</p>
<p>With a sigh of relief, Boyd sank down on one of the dining room chairs, but worry was still marring his face. They were all scared out of their minds. Erica, sweet, sassy Erica who had finally gained control over her body was in danger of losing the freedom she had so much desired in the first place.</p>
<p>Stiles could hear the noise of the operation, could hear Peter ordering Scott around, but he never took his eyes off of Erica’s face. It felt like it took hours, then Peter pulled back with a sigh. “I’ll stitch her up, just so her body can recover faster. The area around her injury are already healing, but I can’t look into her spine, so I don’t know about the damage in there.” He explained. “She should regain consciousness soon. Her heartrate is already increasing, so be prepared, Derek.” Almost as if she had only been waiting for him to finish stitching her up, Erica groaned quietly, and her eyes fluttered open.</p>
<p>Stiles could feel how she instinctively tried to move, but Derek was already tightening his grip.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” Erica whispered, confused and he quickly nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s me. Plain ol’ Stiles here. Nice to see that you’re back with us, but please don’t move. You injured your back and don’t know what’s going on yet.” Stiles tried to sound calm, but he knew that his heartbeat was giving away that he was anything but calm.</p>
<p>“What?” Erica was scared and Stiles could feel his eyes burn. He couldn’t stand the thought of anybody of his pack being hurt. They were family, Erica was like a sister to him. He only wanted her to be alright.</p>
<p>“Erica. I will now perform an <em>ASIA</em> exam, okay? We’ll start with a motor exam. When I tell you to bend your knee or elbow, try and do that. It will test if all your muscles still correspond to your spinal cord.” Peter explained and when Erica nodded, he begun. She had no problems moving her elbows and when Peter ordered her to bed her left knee, everybody breathed a sigh of relief when she could move her legs without a problem.</p>
<p>While Peter guided her, Derek straightened Boyd’s leg to help it heal properly, Isaac sat down to recovered from the concussion he probably had, and Scott cleaned up the puddle of blood from Erica’s spontaneous surgery.</p>
<p>“Alright Erica, you have no motor problems. I will now do a sensory exam. It consists of two parts, light touch and pinprick. I will touch you in different places, once with my claw and once with the pad of my finger. Those sensations stimulate different nerves. You will need to undress. I suggest the others leave the room, especially because after the sensory exam we need to check if the end of your spinal cord is alright as well. And it will include an anal exam.” Peter explained and immediately, Boyd started to growl. Derek put a calming yet controlling hand on Boyd’s shoulder and mumbled something into his ear. Stiles couldn’t hear what he said, but Boyd slowly relaxed and nodded.</p>
<p>“Call us when you’re done.” Derek said to Peter, before he motioned for everybody else to leave the room. Boyd was reluctant, but eventually left with Isaac, Scott and Stiles. When Derek closed the door to the kitchen, Stiles couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore.</p>
<p>“How does Peter know so much about this?” He asked, while he followed Derek upstairs to the master bedroom. The Alpha had ordered the other three betas to take a shower and change their clothes, and they did as they were told.</p>
<p>“Because he’s a doctor.” Derek said.</p>
<p>“He’s a doctor?” Stiles asked, dubiously. “Like, a doctor for humans? Or was he a vet?”</p>
<p>“Yes, a human one. Worked as a surgeon for a while.” Derek explained, while he pulled his shirt over his head. Stiles, already used to the alpha’s impressive physique, didn’t even glance at the impressive six-pack. But he had the decency to turn around and face the wall when Derek unbuckled his belt, even though he knew that born werewolves had no problems with nudity. “A good one. He graduated early and with honours.”</p>
<p>Stiles didn’t know what to say about that and Derek didn’t wait for him to figure it out, because the alpha simply vanished into his en-suite bathroom and shortly after, Stiles could hear the shower start.</p>
<p>He left the room again, wandered down again and sat down on one of the lower stairs. Peter was a doctor, a doctor. Those beautiful, elegant hands that he had associated with violence and death had once been used to help and heal people. His mind couldn’t wrap around the fact that a man like Peter had chosen a career that saved lives and anger flared up inside of him. He hated hunters, hated Kate Argent, hated everything she stood for. She killed the Hales, claiming they were monsters that needed to be put down, she burnt them alive, the adults and the children alike, without remorse. She ruined a man who spent his life by helping others while she herself had never done anything to help others. There was no doubt who the real monster was.</p>
<p>So caught up in his own thoughts, Stiles startled when the door to the dining room swung open and Erica emerged, wrapped in a blanket. A slight flush was covering her cheeks and she looked a little embarrassed, but also relieved.</p>
<p>Stiles heart stopped for a moment and when she smiled he felt lightheaded. She was okay.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Peter wants me to go to Deaton’s so we can do some X-Rays just to be sure everything is alright, but there are no signs that my nerves have been damaged.” Erica said softly. “He says I’m lucky that I got away with the cracked vertebras.”</p>
<p>He fought against the tears burning in his eyes when he jumped to his feet and hugged Erica. She returned the hug just as tightly and when she stepped back, her glance flickered to the top of the stairs, where Boyd stood and watched them. Giving Stiles one last smile, she climbed the stairs, where the other wolf immediately swept her off her feet and carried her to his room.</p>
<p>Stiles sighed and stepped into the dining room, where Peter was just about to finish cleaning up. The blood was gone and so were the scalpels, clamps and bandages, and the leather bag was closed and standing on the coffee table.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were a doctor.” Stiles mumbled and Peter shrugged.</p>
<p>“Is it important?” He inquired with an arched eyebrow. “If you had been interested in my choice of career before the fire, you could’ve asked.”</p>
<p>Peter had a point, but Stiles ignored it. “I always thought you were filthy rich and the boss of some company.” He admitted, which made Peter chuckle.</p>
<p>“I am filthy rich, Stiles. But I prefer to invest my fortune, instead of running a company.” The oldest Hale explained. “And besides, my parents expected me to study business or law, and you know how much I hate to be predictable.”</p>
<p>He had a point. Peter was anything but predictable.</p>
<p>“Did you work at the hospital? Melissa never said anything. Or were you part of some fancy private clinic?” Stiles could imagine that. Of course, Peter wouldn’t work in a normal hospital. He had probably been part of some clinic in the French Alps where the rich and famous came to deal with their addiction problems or recovered from plastic surgeries.</p>
<p>“No. I was working for the <em>Médecins Sans Frontières</em>, the doctors without borders. I worked in Ethiopia for most of my career. Especially in the Amhara region. One of the biggest problems besides malnutrition, the lack of vaccines for measles and other dangerous illnesses and HIV were snakebites, malaria and visceral leishmaniasis. Since I’m immune to all diseases, I only thought it would be right to do a job that could cost a human their life.” There was a softness in his voice that made Stiles throat feel tight.</p>
<p>“I treated this girl once. She was twelve and her name was Ayana, it means ‘pretty flower’. She had visceral leishmaniasis and things weren’t looking good. Her mother had five other children to look after and barely the time to visit Ayana in the hospital, but whenever she could, she would come and sit at her daughter’s bedside. She was a brave little girl and survived. Every two weeks, she would come to the hospital and visit me, to tell me about the little school that had recently opened in their village and how much she loved to learn. She always brought me a single rosa abyssinicia blossom.”</p>
<p>“What happened to her?” Stiles asked curiously and immediately regretted it, when Peter’s expression hardened.</p>
<p>“When she was thirteen, her mother sold her off to a man three times her age. She became his third wife and died less than a year later during childbirth.” He said calmly and grabbed his bag. “If you’d excuse me, I’ll need a shower and a change of clothes. Can you put the brownies in the oven? I’ll join you in just a moment so we can finish making dinner. It should help the others heal quicker if they have something to eat.”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded as he watched Peter leave, speechless for once in his life. He felt like he had never seen the true Peter before and now that he had gotten a glimpse underneath the mask Peter always carried, he felt thrown out of balance.</p>
<p>The fond, warm feeling that always blossomed in his heart when he spoke to Peter seemed to unfurl and spread in his chest until his entire body was filled with an electrifying warmth. Stiles had been in love with Lydia Martin for years, he could still remember how it had felt every time he had looked at her or how his heart had skipped when their eyes had met, but those butterflies were nothing compared to the hummingbirds that were currently trying to break out of his stomach.</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still here? Liked it?</p>
<p>If yes, please consider leaving a kudos, bookmark or even a little comment. </p>
<p>And if you really liked it, maybe consider checking out my other Steter works. They're a lot better than this</p>
<p>(This is Part 1 of a two part series. Don't worry, the second part will be uploaded soon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>